The Last Dragonborn/Bio
The Last Dragonborn, generally referred to as the Dragonborn, was captured in an Imperial ambush, which was set up to capture a group of rebels called the Stormcloaks. While being transported to the settlement of Helgen, the Dragonborn discovers that Ulfric Stormcloak, the leader of the Stormcloaks, is a fellow prisoner. Upon reaching Helgen, General Tullius sentences all the prisoners to death, including the Dragonborn, even though they were not on the list of those to be executed. Seconds before the Dragonborn's execution, the dragon Alduin attacks, providing him a chance for escape. After escaping Helgen, the Dragonborn traveled to the town of Riverwood and warned them of the dragon attack. In need for guards to protect themselves in case of another dragon attack the people of Riverwood send the Dragonborn to Whiterun to request men from the local Jarl, Balgruuf the Greater. After fulfilling the request the Dragonborn was tasked with aiding the court wizard, Farengar, in researching the sudden appearance of dragons by retrieving an ancient "Dragon Stone" from a Nordic ruin. Upon his return to Balgruuf's court, a surviving guard of another dragon attack came in to report. Having the most experience with dragons, the Dragonborn was tasked with investigating the attacked outpost along with several guards and Balgruuf's Housecarl, Irileth, only to be attacked by the same Dragon that previously attacked the outpost. Upon killing the beast and absorbing its soul, the warrior's true nature was revealed as the Last Dragonborn. Following the dragon's defeat, the Dragonborn traveled the land of Skyrim, learned what it meant to be a Dragoborn, and eventually defeated Alduin with the help of the mythical warriors of Sovengarde. He also took part in a war between the crossbow-wielding vampire hunters the Dawnguard and the vampric Volkihar Clan and battled the first Dragonborn, Miraak. Being Dragonborn, he is able to absorb the soul of a dragon thus permanently killing them. The Dragonborn can then use these absorbed dragon souls to unlock various words of power to gain an instant understanding of words of power that make up Dragon Shouts. Dragon Shouts are an ancient form of magic that uses the vocalization of specific words of power to create powerful magical effects, usually for offensive purposes. Each Shout is made up of three words. However, one or two words of a given Shout may be used, but the effect is correspondingly less powerful compared to the full force of the whole shout. __TOC__ Battle vs. Kratos (by BeastMan14) The Dragonborn pulled himself up to the top of the massive building on this ghastly giants back. The sorcerer had promised him thousands in gold of he could go through that portal, climb to the top of Cronus, and bring back Pandora's box. "It seemed like a good idea then..." The Dragonborn grumbled under his breath as he picked up his sword and opened the doors at the top. Kratos had done it. He had reached the top of the Temple of Fate and fought his way through everything Ares had sent after him. Now, he would use the power within the box to kill Ares for Athena and Zeus, and he could finally forget what he has done and sleep well for the first time in years. Suddenly, the door swung open and a figure in black armor stepped through. "Who are you?" Kratos asked. "I am the Dragonborn of Skyrim and I demand that box!" The Dragonborn shouted in response. Kratos roared in anger,"The box is mine! No one shall take it so long as I need it!" Then drew the Blades of Chaos and swung with all his might at The Dragonborn. The Blades crashed into the Daedric Armor and pulled the Dragonborn forward. He crashed into the ground hard and staggered out of the way just as Kratos foot slammed down where his head was a second ago. "Fus Ro Dah!" The Dragonborn shouted as Kratos flew backward. He drew his sword and shield and charged at the momentarily stunned Kratos, bringing his sword down just as Kratos sidestepped and planted his foot into The Dragonborn's chest. Kratos swapped weapons, pulling the Blade of Artemis out and charging forward, bringing it down onto the Banded Iron shield, cracking it into two. The Dragonborn smashed a piece of the shield into Kratos face before he discarded it completely and switched to Wuuthrad. "You were foolish to stand against me." Kratos says as The Dragonborn put himself into to a defensive position. "You haven't seen me at my toughest yet." He grinned, then charged forward. The Dragonborn slammed Wuuthrad with all his might into Kratos side, stabbing him in the ribcage. Kratos fell to his knees in pain for a second, and the Dragonborn raised the blade above his head to finish off Kratos when Kratos threw a lightning bolt out of nowhere, the force of it sending the Daedric Armors helmet flying off and shattering the armor in several places. "You are pathetic, for the gods stand in my side!" Kratos shouted as The Dragonborn weakly threw a fireball at him, with Kratos sidestepping and bringing out the Head of Medusa. As he slowly turned to stone, the Dragonborn shed a tear. Skyrim was doomed all because of his arrogance. "You...must...stop...Alduin." He managed to get it before the stone set in on him forever. Kratos said,"I care not for this Alduin." and destroyed the stone statue. He looked back to Pandoras Box, and clutching his side, walked over to claim its power. Winner: Kratos Expert's Opinion It is believed Kratos won due to his far better weaponry and ability to take a greater pounding then The Dragonborn could dish out. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Shyvana (by Astrotorical) A lone scout, the last of his unit, slowly limped into the gates of Demacia. He knew only two people could, and would understand what happened. The Mighty Jarvan IV, Royal sword of Demacia, and Shyvana the half-dragon. He lay wounded at the entrance as a messenger sprinted off to find them. He was dead when the two arrived but a message left in his pockets revealed the mystery. A sketch of a dragon was fimiliar to the pair, but a second depiction was less so. It was rounded, and the dragon was shown to be stepping out of it. "What do you make of it, Shyvana?" "Not a dragon of my blood, nor of Valoran..." She said deeply "I need an answer. Take this note to the League and see what you find." and with that she was off. At this very moment the Dragonborn stood in the presence of Savos Aren, Archmage of Winterhold. With the Eye of Magnus' discovery, he knew such power needed caution. A portal had appeared in the woods to the south and strange soldiers were seen comming out of it. "I dont want Imperials marching in and taking over. The Eye is too powerful for the King to control. If they discover the portal the last bastion of mages in skyrim falls." "I can see where this is going.." Replied the dragonborn "Im glad you do. Those soldiers could be Stormcloaks and thats bad news for us. The Jarl may support them but we are a college of wisdom not war." "Get there, check it out, shut it down and get back." He said with confidence. Turning away to leave Savos wished him luck. The Dovahkiin went to the roof of the hall of attainment where Odvahiing was waiting. Shyvanna was meeting with the league as the Dragonborn set off. "Indeed. This is troubling but this is a matter of Demacia. Untill the dragon attacks the League, we cannot interfere. I shall tell the summoners of your problems and give you this spell to help you." Said the Councilor. "Demacia asked for your help, and you wish to leave it to them? If it is but a dragon, expect my return. But this... portal you spoke of is troubling. If the Assasins of Noxus found out its either very good for us, or very good for them." She finished, leaving the Institute of War and heading south towards the plains near her home. ---- As the pair neared the portal of Magnus, Shyvanna caught sight of some soldiers from Demacia investigating the area. Their was sign of a fight here. This would have been where the Messenger first found the dragon. A few other Champions were amongst the ranks of the soldiers. She walked up to Gankplank, a teammate from a recent League match, who was talking with Zilean also a teammate. "Aye, we were sailing to Bilgewater before the demon attacked me ship. Somethin' scared it off. Be it Cannon Fire or some other way, I cannot say matey." Remarked the Pirate, as the Half-Dragon Walked in "I see you have noticed the carnage. One of Jarvan's courier convoys found out the hard way." She replied "Ah Shyvanna. Yes, Ive seen this before. I know what has happened here and what is to come of it. This portal does lead to another place, but not one of Demacia, nor Valoran or even Runeterra. A traveller shall come through here seeking your demise and he shall come from another realm. But I cannot say if you win or loose, My conciousness hasnt seen the outcome. I was on my way to the League before you showed up." Conveyed the Chrono-keeper "Hmmm.... I had best prepare." She sighed "Your matey's tharr be turnin tides, headin back to ye town. Seems a dragon got em running scared. Ill be headin to me ship, see if I can spot the dragon from the coast. Your welcome to join me, Time Walker, Ill be heading north If ye wantin a lift to the League" "I appreciate it. My timeline shows only you staying behind here, dragon daughter." On the other side, the Dragon born was amidst a battle. An army of strange soldiers had come with dark motives and Ulfric sent word to Dawnstar and Winterhold along with a legion of stormcloaks. This was a nervous attack, if the Empire had found a portal to the Pale, what other exploits did they have. The Assasins of Noxus were fighting Stormcloaks and Hold Guards, and the Dragonborn was caught in the middle. "The Dov have not seen warriors like these in the Lein, World, before Dragonborn. *Yol Tor Shoon!* Quickly, make haste for the portal. I shall remain in the glory of battle awaiting your call, Dovhakiin" Replied the Snow Wing Hunter. One might say Easier said then Done. But then, One would not be the Dragon Born. *Fus Do Rah!* The path was clear. ---- It was not long before the planes of Demacia were empty, but this was not to last as Zileans curse came to past. The Dragonborns first glance at Shyvana made her to be a Dragon Priest. An Undead worshipper of dragons. He had dealed with there kind before. They worked together with dragons before, what was to say they didnt control an army of these strange soldiers. From Shyvanna's perspective was a swift conclusion. Combined with Zileans Prediction, the mysterious portal spawned a dragon before hand that tore a hole through her homeland. The shapeshifting dragons were crafty and Shyvana had seen their tricks before. "Feel my Fury, demon" "There is no time for words, Foul Creature. Time to end this" ---- Shyvanna charged up, slashing at the Dragonborns raised shield as a steel sword lunged past her head. Throwing both her arms into a swing knocking the sheild out of his hand. Swinging wildly at the Half-dragon, sparks flew as steel struck her dragon scale gauntlet. Countering, she swiped at the blade knocking it out of his hand close. Pulling out the Longsword from his back, Shyvana burst aflame dashing towards the League. A rushing blast of *Fus Do Rah* knocked her forwards. The Dragonborn swung at Shyvana who blocked with her gauntlet but the force of the blow caused pain in doing so. Rolling sideways she leaped upwards charging at the Dragonborns waist, Burnout still raging. A second blast of Unrelenting force knocked her off but some of the leather on his armour ignited, distracting him for a moment as a Fireball raged towards him. Patting out the flames he was blasted back. Seeing Shyvana in the distance he pulled out his ice bow and fired at the Half Dragon. The pair exchanged fire, slowly weakening the other with each hit. The Dragonborn slowly crept foward while firing, closing the distance between her and the range of his Ice Form Shout. An Arrow to the knee, she knelt down in pain as she was frozen solid by a burst of *Iiz Slen Nus*. It was not to last, as she called upon Dragons Decent. The very ground burst aflame and an explosion of ice chunks what was once her prison. "Dragon summoner, prepare to be vanquished by the blade of the Dovahkiin" "Dragonslayer? You think your a dragonslayer? Come here and try. Be hold Furies true form" The Otherside of the portal a battle raged on. Flying overhead Odaviing heard his named called through the thu'um, and dived through Noxus Troops to the portal emmerging the otherside wit h speed. Shyvana took flight, as the Dragonborn took to his bow and climbed onto his dragon-friend. The dragonborn fired at Shyvana, but found his Steel Frosted Arrows melting against the skin of the Half-Dragon. He was done with the bow, throwing it to the ground. "Odahviing, fly in close. Combine the chill of Iiz with the strength of Yol." "Ready your Thu'um, Dovahkiin, this enemy of the mortals shall fall beneath us" Shyvana wanted to end this battle too, bursting aflame using her dragonform Burnout, and charging in close. As she Burst out with Dragons Breath and Lunging at the pair with her burning teeth, her enemies launched the combined power of: ■IIZ SLEN NUS* *YOL TOOR SHOON* "You have faced nothing like me. You were a worthy oponent, traveler. I am defeated..." She breathed out, falling to the ground. "Take us down. Her soul is mine." Finished the Dragonborn. But the body was gone. The Institute of War would not allow a Champion to fall under the sword of an outsider. The Dovahkiin and Odavhiing returned to Skyrim victorious as Savos Aren stood waiting. "The Soldiers were defeated, and the portal is closing. The Eye was too strong for us to control and its power still lingers here. Take your dragon and leave before we are discovered by the Empire Expert's Opinion While Shyvana was a fearsome foe to behold, the majority of expert's agreed on one thing- at the end of the day, she was just a dragon, and the Dovakiin was born with the purpose of killing dragons. His wide array of weaponry of various ranges and most importantly, his Shouts gave him an edge up; with Unrelenting Force able to stun Shyvana, and the ability to summon another dragon to his aid, which effectivly made this a two-against-one battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Smaug (by Thundrtri) The Dragonborn walks up to the looming entrance to the dwarf's castle. The giant, burnt gate framing the champion of Skyrim's muscular and armored body. His sword in one hand, axe in the other. He begins to walk forward, into the castle. His mind, set on a lone goal. A goal, no one man could accomplish. But he was not one man. He was the dragonborn. Slayer of dragons, destroyer of Alduin and his army. He knew of the beast that lay within the castle. Shrouded in a cloak of golden coins, in a forever slumber, lying in wait for an opponent brave enough, strong enough, smart enough, to face him. The great fire drake from the North, destroyer of the dwarfs and plunderer of Thror. The great, and powerful, Smaug. A dragon so powerful, so mighty, it is said a single wing beat can flatten a forest. A dragon that took from the mighty and kept its rewards for itself. A dragon that did not--for one moment--phase the Dragonborn. Dovahkiin walks into the great castle of the dwarfs. Elaborate architecture surrounds him instantly, charred and blackened. He walks through arches and staircases, his weapons at the ready. His heart, pounding smoothly and calmyly. His footsteps, light and precise. Constantly aware of his surroundings, knowing the beast can appear anytime and anywhere. Teeth barred, eyes flaring, the dragon would emerge soon. He could hear it's heartbeat echoing in the halls of the castle. It was not the steady beat of a sleeping creature, but that of a creature on the prowl. Smaug knew he was here, he knew he was coming. Thud, thud, thud, CLANG!!! The dragon was close, he could feel it. Dovahkiin's grip tightens on his weapons. Raising them slightly, he heightens his senses. He observes the surroundings, he is in the center of the castle. Deep in its bowels, he stood, ready for battle. Life or death, he would destroy the beast, no matter the cost. Spotting a door at the far end of the hall, he runs towards it. The Dragonborn could feel the dragon's breath through the cracks in the eroded wooden door, even from several feet away. The Dragonborn readied his body, slowed his breathing, steadied his feet, and let out a blast of fire with the fire breath shout. The door instantly crippled as flames engulfed it and the stone walls beside it. Flames pour into the treasure room, a room as large as a small villiage. A room filled with treasures of all kinds, gold, silver, emeralds, diamonds, rubies, and a dragon that claimed it for itself. As the flames clear, through the smoke, emerges Smaug. Standing almost as tall as the massive room it stood in, crimson scales hardened like armor, teeth sharp as swords and a gentle spout of smoke flowing from its nostrils with each breath. The Dragonborn's shout appeared to have no effect on the beast what so ever. It was now Smaug's turn in this battle. His jaws spread open revealing a mouth full of teeth. Smaug's throat began to glow an orangey red. All of the sudden, flames begin to flow from the Dragon's mouth in a wide and hot blast. The Dragonborn lunges forward into the treasure room, falling into golden coins and glinting stones. Rattling fills his ears as he tumbles down a hill of precious treasure. As he lands on the bottom of the treasure mountain, he examines his body. A searing pain is sent through his leg and he looks down realizing that he had been burned on the foot. With clenched teeth and a bad burn on his leg, the Dragonborn stands, ready to fight. He had escaped the first assault by the great dragon with a burn on the leg, how would he fare against the second or thrid? Smaug swings his spiked tail like a flail at the Dragonborn's head. Ducking beneath the powerful attack Dovahkiin barely dodges it. The great and powerful Smaug turns around and opens its mouth once more. Dovahkiin cocks his shoulder back and whips his axe forward at the dragon. The blade catches Smaug across the right eye, partially blinding the dragon. Smaug winces slightly and roars, barring his razor sharp teeth once more. Dovahkiin charges at the great beast and leaps up. His blade cuts Smaug across his already injurred eye. Smaug roars out once more as Dovahkiin lands beside the dragon and picks up his axe that lay in a pile of gold. With both of his blades stained with the dragon's blood, he turned and faced the dragon as it turned to face Dovahkiin. Smaug's remaining eye flared up with hatred as he opened his mouth open and already beginning to spit flames. Dovahkiin's heart began to beat harder as he began to conjur the firestorm spell. Flames begin to shoot out from each warrior. Smaug stumbles backwards as flames begin to cross his body in malevolent patterns, burning his scales and wings. With a great flap of his wings, Smaug sends a blast of air at Dovahkiin. The Dragonborn is sent crashing against the treasure room's wall. Dovahkiin tumbles into the pile of treasure. His sword and axe slip from his reach and to the floor. Muscles tense and body aching, Dovahkiin stands and draws his bow from his back. He removes an arrow from the quiver and knocks it on the bowstring. Raising the bow and drawing its string back, he aims at Smaug's remaining eye. The Dragonborn's breathing slows as he releases the string and launcnhes the arrow forward. Smaug releases yet another breath of fire and incinerates the arrow in mid air. Dovahkiin knocks and draws a second arrow and launches it. This time, the arrow lodges itself in one of Smaug's wings. The arrow punctures the thin film of skin on his wings and snaps in half. Smaug flaps his wings, sending coins flying and launches forward, knocking himself and the Dragonborn through the stone wall. Dovahkiin tumbles across the floor like a rag doll. Yet again, the Dragonborn rises up of the ground. His dented iron armor caked with blood. His skin, blackened with bruises and burns, and tainted red with blood. Smaug stands over the hero of skyrim and raises his clawed foot. Dovahkiin whips out his banded shield and angles it as Smaug's claws come down upon him. The claws cut deep into the Dragonborn's shield, tearing it to ribbons. Tossing aside his shield, Dovahkiin darts beneath Smaug and barrels into the treasure room. He plunges down the hill of treasures and grabs his sword and axe. Smaug turns back to face his foe. "What do you propose to do?" Smaug asks, his nostrils flared and teeth shown, "you shall fall before me just as the others have fallen before you." Dovahkiin walks up to Smaug. Now only feet from the great dragon in front of him, the Dragonborn opens his mouth and lets out the powerful Fus Ro Dah shout. Blue circles of energy shoot from his mouth in an immensely powerful blast and slams into Smaug. The almighty dragon is knocked from his feet and sent crashing through a stone wall. He tumbles and rolls through a second, rocks and stones beating him and battering him. Smaug rolls for one last time, his body twisting and quivering. Dovahkiin follows the path of destruction caused by his shout. Smaug shakes off the stones and dust that covers his body. Just as the mighty Smaug does so, Dovahkiin hurls his axe into the dragon's last eye. This time, the blade twists and spins within the dragon's eye, destroying his cornea and retina. Smaug bellows and lets out a spurt of flames. He shakes his head and the axe tumbles from his eye. Dovahkiin stands in the hole in the castle wall and looks upon his foe, his blade drawn at his side. Smaug roars and lunge sforward blindly, using only his sense of smell and hearing to trace his opponent. Dovahkiin dashes up to the dragon and immediately kicks out his legs in front of him as he reaches the dragon. Falling to his back, he slides below the dragon and, using the gaining momentum, lodges his blade hilt-deep in Smaug's under side. Smaug let's out an ear piercing bellow and sways to the side. Dovahkiin, now intending on finishing off the dragon, lets out a final shout. A second Fus Ro Dah. The dragon is sent spiraling upwards through the castle and out the top. Smaug's uncocious body drops to the ground from hundreds of feet in the air. The dragon crashes to the ground with a thud and keels over, lifeless and beaten. Dovahkiin stands and walks out of the castle, walking through halls and doorways before reaching the same gate in which he entered. Looking over the giant body of the dead fire drake, he rips his sword from the dragon's body, unleashing a fountain of thick, warm blood. Dovahkiin holds his sword up and wipes the blood stained blade off on the dragon's soft underbelly. Bruised and beaten, the Dragonborn stood...victorious. WINNER: DOVAHKIIN THE DRAGONBORN Expert's Opinion Dovahkiin was victorious primarily due to his experience fighting dragons just as if not more fearsome than Smaug, as well as had various weather-controlling magical powers that secured his victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hawke (by Drayco90) TBW Expert's Opinion TBD Battle vs. The Chosen Undead (by Death'sapprentice77) No Battle Written Winner: Dovahakiin Expert's Opinion TBD To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. The Hero of Kvatch (by Urbancommando77) TBW Winner: Champion of Cyrodiil ''' Expert's Opinion TBD To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Corvo Attano (by Etcproductions) The waves crashed against the side of the boat. A storm was thrashing the boat. The dragonborn felt unease. Was it seasickness? No. The dovahkiin wasn't nauseous. Was it anticipation? No. This was just a normal trip to Solstheim. Solstheim. That was a place that the Dragonborn wished he could forget. If not for the stalhrim in Raven Rock Mine... Solstheim had too many memorites haunting it to enjoy being there at all. The monsters possessing the people, the realm of Hermaeus Mora, the tentacles reaching out to pull him down into the black sea. Miraak, sword barely restrained as his side, eyes harsh and cold, craving his enemies souls. A crack of thunder interrupted the dragonborn's thoughts. The boat was being swayed. "Dragonborn!" Gjalund, the captain, called from the wheel, "I think you should go inside! This storm is getting pretty rough!" The dovahkiin stood up-and was instantly knocked off his feet. The boat had hit a large rock concealed by the water. The boat began to sink, and weakened by the powerful blow, began to be torn apart by the storm. "WE'RE GOING DOWN, EVERYO-" Gjalund yelled out, but he was cut off as a sudden wave sent him, and everyone else on deck, surging off the boat. The dragonborn was sent underwater, and rose up, coughing. He struggled for against the ocean for a solid minute, before being knocked back under by another wave, but with it came a small section of the boat. The dragonborn, exhausted, managed to grap the wall and haul himself onto it. He lay on it, closed his eyes, and prayed to every divine he knew for safety. Corvo perched on the edge of the abandonded apartment. It was one of the many that had not survived the plague. A cluttered nightmare of germs and rats that had brought the city of Dunwall to her knees and turned her people against one another. A plot brought about by the royal spymaster to stomp out the poverty in the empire. But it had spiraled out of control and brought thousands of casualties. But the city fought on. Anton Sokolov and Pierro Joplin had worked together to create an elixir that truly cured the plague. The city had recovered. But Corvo wasn't here to reminisce. A criminal had been spotted in the city. He had washed up on the shore of the estate district on a broken down plank of wood, blathering on about Stalhrim and Dragons, and when the city guard tried to detain him, he slaughtered them. With very little effort. There were many rumors he had found refuge in what was once the headquarters of the bottle street gang, after Granny Rags had destroyed the majority of their members in the sewers. So here Corvo was, back in the distillery district, the place where his quest to bring back Emily Kaldwin the first had truly begun. A motion caught Corvo's eye. He saw a figure sneaking around in the shadows near Granny Rag's old apartment. He knew something about stealth, but was still an amateur. And he was wearing strange armor, very foreign. It looked like it was made of scales. This had to be the person. Corvo slowly slipped down from the roof and landed without a sound in front of the figure, who immediately drew his bow. "Stop!" He shouted. The figure stood up. "On behalf of the city watch of Dunwall, I command you to lay down your weapons and come with me!" Corvo shouted, "Coldridge prison awaits, you bastard." He muttered under his breath. "Why should I go with you?" The dragonborn retorted angrily. "You have murdered several good men of the city watch!" Corvo shouted, as inside he cursed his own hypocrisy. "Fine..." the dragonborn muttered, putting his bow on his back, and walking slowly towards the royal protector- and then... "FUUUUUS... RO DAH!" The dragonborn shouted. Corvo had one second to be confused before a powerful force swept him off of his feet and sent him flying backwards. The dragonborn quiclkly took out his bow again and fired off an arrow, but Corvo was already gone, scampering onto the balcony of Granny Rag's old home and inside the residence. The dragonborn approached, and kicked the door in, knocking a second arrow. He slowly walked in, scanning around. Then, out of nowhere a crossbow bolt flew out of nowhere,striking the dovahkiins arm. The dragonscale armor deflected the majority of the damage, but it knocked his arm far enough away that the arrow went skittering into the hallway. A second bolt struck the ground at the Dovahkiin's feet, and instantly sent the carpet into flames. The dovahkiin quickly whirlwind sprinted out of the apartment, and turned around. He had about one second to catch his breath and pull out his warhammer before Corvo materialized in front of him, and sent his blade careening towards the dragonborn's head- and is surprised to find it bounce off of the dragonscale helmet. The dragonborn swung his warhammer at Corvo's head, and Corvo brought up his blade. The warhammer smashed against the Assassin's sword, bruising Corvo's arm from sheer impact. The assassin cried out in pain and flipped back, pulling out his pistol. The dragonborn charged forward, and was quickly knocked back as a bullet crashed into his chest. The dragonborn was shocked. His armor had taken a beating from a single shot, from... whatever that was. The assassin chasing him leaped up onto a heating pipe, and was knocked back down as an explosion smashed into the wall he was climbing. The dragonborn readied a second fireball as Corvo hit the ground. Corvo ran out of the way, but was scorched and knocked away by an inferno, torching his body as he hit the pavement of bottle street. Corvo's ears rang. He could vaguely hear the dragonborn drawing his sword and staff. Would this how it would end? After destroying a tyrant, and his own traiterous allies, would he be murdered by some crazed foriegner in a gang-ridden street? No. No. NO! Corvo rolled around, and called upon the powers of the outsider. The dragonborn, readying his strike, was knocked off of his feet by a force that sent him sailing through the gate towards the distillery waterfront. Corvo drew his own sword and pistol. As the dragonborn got up, Corvo fired his remaining three shots. One missed, but the other two smashed into the dragonborn's dragonscale plate. The armor managed to protect it's wearer, but it was utterly ruined from the impact. The dragonborn felt an emotion he had not felt in a while-fear. This masked man in the dark had inspired in him what the world eater himself had failed to do. The dragonborn sprayed a barrier of tentacles with his staff. Corvo, stopped, confused, and jumped away as the tentacles reach out to grab him. The dragonborn catches his breath, and readies his blade as Corvo blinks in front of him. He gives a shout, but corvo kicks him down and swings his sword down. The dragonborn barely blocks the blade, and desperately tries to get away as Corvo presses down with his blade. Corvo manages to kick away Dragonbane, and prepares for the final blow- before being tackled away by an angry overseer dog. The dragonborn's earlier shout wasn't for no reason, it was an animal alliegance. The dog clamps his jaws down on Corvo's arm. The dragonborn retrieves his sword, and sees Corvo dissapear, almost... into the dog. The dog runs away, and the dragonborn looks confused- and then Corvo blinks in front of him. The dragonborn is prepared this time though, and blocks Corvo's incoming strike, and slashes his side. The shock of the sword sends Corvo reeling, dropping his sword. Corvo, badly wounded, backpedals rapidly. He sees stars, as the figure with the electrocuting blade moved forward, almost in slow motion. How did it happen? Was it a gift from the outsider? Was the sword powered by whale oil? Who was this man? How did he get here? Where was he from? Why did he have to kill those guards? But most importantly... how much did he like rats? Corvo summoned a devouring swarm. The rats leapt at the dragonborn, gnawing through his weakened armor and taking bites out of his flesh. The dragonborn swung wildly, slaying rats with every blow, but every one he knocked back antoher gnawed into his legs and chest. Eventually, the dragonborn detonates a fireball to kill all the rats, but by this time Corvo has retrieved his sword. The two warriors, beaten down and wounded, faced each other. Their swords shone in the moonlight. The two warriors were ready. Corvo had built up enough adrenaline. The dragonborn activated elemental fury. And instantly, the two fighters struck. Steel rang out against steel. The two swords went flying against each other in perfect unity. For three straight minutes the two warriors dueled, trading blow for blow. In the end, the dragonborn was just slightly overwhelmed. Corvo sent a ringing blow against Dragonbane and sent the sword flying into the water. The dragonborn, out of magicka and unarmed, relied on his last resort. He fully body tackled the royal protector into the water. Underwater the two struggled, tired, and bleeding out. But the dragonborn was the stronger of the two. He grabbed corvo and began forcing him down. But the blood attracted the hagfish in the water. The fish began gnawing at the two, eating them. The dragonborn tried to shout an animal alliegance, but his lungs filled with water. Corvo summoned his last ounce of strength, and blinked onto the shoreline. The dragonborn managed to swim closer, and crawled up, but not before he had lost a large quantity of blood. The hero of skyrim coughed on the shore, and looked up to see a battered assassin stumble toward him. The dragonborn tried to get up, but found Corvo's grip around his neck. The dragonborn, struggled, but he had lost too much blood. He was not able to pry Corvo's fingers away. As the life slowly drained from his body, he sent up one last prayer... and began his return to Sovngarde. Expert's Opinion While the dragonborn was stronger, Corvo's combination of devestating weaponry and better mobility overall granted him the win in this clash of titans. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. SCP-076-2 (by Aaron Siegel) TBW '''WINNER: The Dragonborn Expert's Opinion While 076 may have an advantage in his vast skill and experience with any bladed weapon, the Dragonborn had one ace up his/her sleeve that won this battle: The Thu'um. The sheer variety of abilities that the Thu'um grants the Dragonborn is too much for the Sumerian warrior to take in, namely the Dragon Form and Summon Dragon shouts. To see the original battle, weapons an votes, click here. Battle vs. Cú Chulainn (Mythology) (by Appelmonkey) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Category:Bios